Sky's the limit
by deathswonder
Summary: A girl with an amazing aunt who mettles in the ways of magic finds a 'complicated' way to the town where the Sohma family resides. She goes through trials and tribulations with this amazing family and finds love for what it really is.


**F_ruba_ **

**A single girl walked home from school, walking slowly as she was trying to remember her form. All she had to do to pass her third degree black belt test was to get this one form right! Why couldn't she remember it? She got so frustrated with herself that she didn't even notice that the necklace she was wearing was starting to turn from purple to red shining its light of annoyance at her refusal to acknowledge it. As she looked down to make sure her headphones were working properly she saw the light and grabbed the amulet in her fist bringing it up to her face.**

"**Maylynn?" She asked the stone as she narrowed her eyes to see its image that was fading into view.**

"**It's about fricken' time child! Iv only been lighting the stone like lighthouse beacon for twenty minutes!" The girl found an old withered face looking up at her with a look of pure annoyance. **

"**Sorry grandmother, I was-"Maylynn cut her off,**

"**Sky you dolt! You aren't practicing that martial arts crap again are you? That stupid hobby of yours is getting in the way of your grades and your school work, and I will not have it child!" Skye just nodded without really listening to the ranting woman who acted as a grandmother to her after her family had deserted her. Her father was an alcoholic and her mother had died giving birth to her still-born brother. Now that she though of it, she didn't even know what state her father was in right now. When she had finished her long spiel about how martial arts isn't going to help her in real life or put food on the table she said good bye the woman's face disappeared from the center of the amulet. **

**Skye couldn't recall how the woman had managed to perform all the tricks that she had managed to do since she first met her, but hey. As she looked down to turn her music back on she noticed that it had not stopped glowing. The glow always had faded away when Maylynn had stopped talking…why did it continue now? Just as she thought of this a feeling that started in her spine now was forcing its way up to her skull, the feeling was as if the glowing of the amulet was important somehow and that she had to hurry to the house as soon as possible. She then fished in her backpack for her cell phone, her grandmother was the one that could perform tricks like that, but she herself relied on the technology given to her. **

"**Gram. You are so not going to believe this." Was all she said before flipping the top down ending the conversation. She ran the rest of the way home, her stomach in knots. Was this really happening? Was something extraordinary going to happen? She was both excited and baffled at the same time. She walked through the front door as if nothing was wrong. Her grandmother looked up from the book she was currently tackling.**

"**So! What's up child? You seemed pretty scared on the-"She stopped talking when she saw that the amulet was still glowing.**

"**When did that start glowing?" She questioned, getting up from her seat. Skye shrugged,**

"**I don't have any idea, I just started noticing it after your 'call' I'm not sure if it had started before that or not." As soon as she said it she knew what was going to happen and closed her eyes as it began.**

"**Well! If you had been paying attention instead of doing that stupid martial arts thing you WOULD have noticed now wouldn't you?" Skye just shrugged,**

"**I guess maybe." After yet another rant Skye went upstairs for a rest, Maylynn couldn't figure out why the jewel was still glowing but thought it might just be a glitch and that she would fix it in the morning. She slipped off her shoes and slide under the covers as she drifted off to sleep. **

**It was about 2:00am went she felt as if someone was watching her so she cracked one eyelid open to peek around her room, when she saw nothing she let it fall and tried to get back to sleep again, only to find out that she had a sudden urge to go to the kitchen for no reason at all. She got up reluctantly and stepped lightly out into the hallway and down the stairs, she was nearly invisible due to her black pajama pants and navy blue tank top, the only real color was that or her Caribbean blue eyes and deep red hair. **

**She sneaked around the corner and started toward the refrigerator, only to be stopped as she looked at the still glowing jewel that she had set there. She narrowed her eyes as she approached it. When she took it in her hand she got that sudden feeling again and a bright light appeared out of nowhere engulfing the entire room in a kind of iridescent light. All the plastic plates light brighter than ever and almost made her laugh if the circumstances were not so freakish. **

**A small cyclone started from the corners of the room and continued inward toward her. The wall hangings stood perfectly still, which made the whole experience seem like dream. Then the cyclone turned purple and something seemed to swallow her up through the floor and the necklace that still lay in the palm of her hand started to turn green and blue with the colors swirling together. Then the hole opened and she fell through nothingness. She couldn't even let out a simple scream before all things became dark. **

**A groan escaped her as she opened her eyes to a bright light. Then her body gave a jolt as she remembered what had happened in the kitchen and now she was outside. How did she get outside? When did she get outside? And where did all these freak'in trees come from? She looked around her as she lay on the ground, her heart beating faster and faster as she realized that she had no idea where she was but she defiantly wasn't anywhere near her home. **

**End of chapter 1.**

**Chapter 2**

"**Kyo! Are you even awake yet? You're going to be late if you don't get up right now! You lazy bum! Get moving!" Yelled a man about 25 years of age; his traditional kimono wrapped tightly about him.**

"**I'm coming! You great oaf, Hasn't anyone ever told you that your voice is like the sound of a dog in the morning!" Kyo dragged himself down the stairs and into the kitchen, his eyes drooping due to the lack of sleep. The stars had shown brighter than ever in the sky that night and he wanted to watch them. His blue uniform in hand, he gulped the last of the orange juice out of the container. **

"**Kyo, you are such a pig. Don't you think that maybe someone else might have liked some juice before you got you stupid germs on it." Said a monotone voice coming from the stair way.**

"**If I wanted your opinion on it I would have asked you rat boy!" He yelled from the fridge as a boy with silver hair and very feminine features entered the kitchen already dressed in his uniform. The older male laughed,**

"**Kyo the orange juice matches your hair!" The boy blazed and prickled at the horrible joke played at his own expense. **

"**Shut up Shigure!" He yelled ones more before storming out of the kitchen all together. Yuki simply grabbed a bagel and started to butter it.**

"**You know Shigure, Kyo is acting more load than usual today. Maybe we should spank him." Shigure laughed ones more,**

"**You're so dirty!" Yuki glared at him, **

"**Not like that you idiot! Stop acting like a perverted fool!" **

**Kyo sat in the bathroom upstairs_, why did Yuki have to be such a jerk! One of these days ill get him back. I will defeat him! _he thought bitterly before tugging on his uniform. He went back downstairs to find that Yuki was gone and he had 10 min's before he had to be at the school. **

"**I told you that you would be late." Retorted Shigure from his chair as he read the newspaper and wagged his finger at the same time. Kyo stomped right over to him and whacked him aside the head before walking out the door.**

"**That will teach you!" He said as he went down the walk. **

**Kyo was more frustrated than ever. He was about to be late and there was no more excuses that he could use that the teacher was going to buy. As he thought about it further the excuse the one excuse that was left to him was that a rock fell onto his head on the way there and that he was unconscious for a while. But where would the rock come from? He sighed in frustration. As he continued to walk down the beaten path through the woods to town he heard a noise. His cat like ears perked up at the foreign sound and he stepped off the path to look at what might have caused it. It couldn't be a person, this was private property. His orange eyes evaluated the surrounding area, looking for any cause of the noise he just had heard. Just as he was entering the thickest part of the woods he saw a dark shape laying on the ground, he narrowed his eyes as he walked closer trying to identify the lump of mass lying on the ground seemingly unconscious. His jaw dropped as it became clear to him that the lump was indeed human and that he almost had stepped on her hand. As he bent down to check if she was alright her ocean blue eyes bore into his orange ones. Her mouth opened as if to say something but then her eyes drooped back down and she was unconscious once more. Kyo stared at the girl, the clothing she was in defiantly gave him the 'she defiantly wasn't sightseeing' impression. He sat back on his hunches as he tried to figure out what to do. He could just leave her here or he could take her back to the house and stay there for the day seeing that he had already missed first period. He shrugged and lifted her bridle style and carried her off to Shigure's home.**

"**Kyo?" Shigure stood in the kitchen doorway as he looked at the short breathed Kyo carrying what looked like a very dirty girl. "What is this? Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?" Kyo glared at him before responding,**

"**It's then end of the day, schools over." Shigure knew that Kyo was being a smart ass, but that didn't explain why there was a girl in his arms. He quirked an eye brow,**

"**Kyo, have you done something that he should have a little talk about. I don't know if we covered this yet or not but there is a story about some birds and wasps-" Kyo cut him off,**

"**One, it's called 'the birds and the BEES' you idiot and that's not what's going on so just shut up about it." The older man just shook his head at the younger child's frustrations,**

"**Tut, tut, tut kyo. You shouldn't let your anger flare like that. Anyway, let's get down to business. Where did this little beauty come from and why are you carrying her?" The boy just stared at him, could this guy really be that much of an idiot! **

"**I'm carrying her because she's unconscious, and I found her in the woods on the way to school this morning." He set the girl down on the couch in the living room before getting a cold compress from the kitchen. 'I wonder who she is…and where did she come from anyway?' He came back to find that Shigure was by her side,**

"**Hey what are you doing here? No matter, no matter. We will take care of you like family, no worries about that." He looked at the 25 year old writer and for the first time, the man wasn't trying to act perverted at all…but more like that of a parent tending his sick child. Kyo couldn't help but smirk and then threw the towel at him,**

"**What do you think you're doing old man! Get away from her before you spread your perverted germs all over the place."**

**End of Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2**

**Skye awoke to find herself on a couch in some unknown house. Her heart started to pound with dread, what had she gotten herself into now?**

"—**not after he touched it I'm not." Said a voice**


End file.
